The Untold Story of Shadow and Sonic The Hedgehog's
by SonadowFan1
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are finally happy and together, but it took a lot of work and pain. But is it over or will it just get worse? Over all, can they keep it a secret from the evil Dr. Eggman? SONADOW YAOI. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Cobalt blue fur streaking through a feild as fast as he could go. It was late and he was running after a shadow that he, somehow, couldn't catch. "Hey! Wait! I wanna help!" Sonic called after the mystery figure. Suddenly it stopped in a pool of moonlight. "Why would anyone want to help someone like me? I'm a monster!" The figure said as Sonic got his first good look at him as he stood with his back to Sonic. He had black and red fur, and strangely, he looked...beautiful. 'Why would I think that?' Sonic thought. "Because I care about people, and how are you a monster?" Sonic asked. Slowly the figure turned to show many bullet holes in his chest and sides and loads of blood. "I wasn't born, I was created. My name is Shadow The Hedgehog and I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow said as he let a tear fall. "I'm emortal. You should go. I've been imprisoned for the last 50 years because I'm some reason, your someone I don't want to hurt." Shadow added. "No. I want to help you." Sonic said. He took a few steps closer to Shadow and Shadow yelped as Sonic took out a cloth from his head quills and tried to stop the bleeding in Shadow's side. "Ow! Hey, that hurts! Stop that!" Shadow said as he wiggled about uncomfortably. "Sorry, but emortal or not you can still die from blood loss. Come on, I'll take you to my house, my little brother will be able to help you." Sonic said as he wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist and pulled him closer and then pulled out a chaos emerald. "Wait, you can use Chaos Control too!? I thought I was the only one who could do that!" Shadow said. Sonic smirked and lightly squeezed Shadow. "Yeah, me too." Sonic said as he Chaos Controled Shadow to his house. When they arrived Shadow passed out in Sonic's arms. "Crap! Tails! Knuckles! Hurry!" Sonic yelled. For some reason tears sprang to his eyes as he held the bloody figure."Sonic? What happened?" Tails asked as he looked at the bloody scene. "His name is Shadow. He's emortal but he can still bleed to death. He was shot. G.U.N. said he was dangerious and he has been imprisioned for the past 50 years but he got out, and now he's here." Sonic explained as he began to panic. "Hey calm down! Is he going to be staying here or are we taking him back to G.U.N.?" Tails asked as he finished fixing Shadow and noticed every inch of his back was covered in lashing scars. "No, he will be staying here. I made him a promise that I wanted to help and I can't help if he's in G.U.N. being beaten." Sonic said keeping his eyes on the slow rise and fall of Shadow's chest. Tails nodded as he looked around for a place for him to stay."Were are we going to put him?" He asked as a sleepy looking red enchinnda walked in, saw the blood, threw up, and left again. "Let's take him to my room. He'll be safest with me." Sonic nodded again and Sonic took the unconcious Shadow up to his room and placed him on the bed,. "Tails?" Sonic asked. "Yeah?" Tails replied sleepily."Will he be alright?" Sonic asked as he turned a nice shade of pink."Yes. He should wake up soon. When he does, if he is in any pain, call for me." Tails said. "Yeah. I will buddy. Go back to bed." Sonic said. "Ok, goodnight big bro." Tails said as he yawned and left the room. 'Please be ok.' a small voice in Sonic's head whispered. 'Why am I thinking like this?!' Sonic thought. Suddenly, Shadow shot straight up in bed and gasped in pain. "Hey! Shadow take it easy!" Sonic begged as he layed Shadow back down. Sonic whiped the sweat off of Shadow's face and layed down beside him. "You had me a little worked up there, Shadz. I thought you were a gonner!"Sonic said fixing the bandages on Shadow's chest. "Thanks, but I really am fine..." Shadow said blushing lightly at the treatment he was receaving." I never found out your name." Shadow added. "Oh. S-Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic stuttered while blushing madly. "Why are you blushing, Sonic?" Shadow asked as he rolled over and put his head on Sonic's chest. Sonic stiffened. "Sonic? Are you ok?" Shadow asked getting closer to Sonic. 'What am I doing?! Do, do I really love this boy?' Shadow thought. 'Chaos! I can't take it! I love him and I just meet him!' Sonic thought as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Shadow. "Oh, yeah! I'm great! Just worried about hurting you is all!" Sonic said smiling and holding Shadow. Sonic kissed Shoadow's head quills and drifted off to sleep. Shadow went limp and turned redder than Knuckles. 'Wow!' he thought. Shadow feel asleep with a rare smile on his face and a warm hand in his. Shadow awoke to a cold bed and no Sonic. 'Were is he?' Shadow thought sadly. He got up, stumbled, fell, screamed in pain, and sat there trying not to cry. Sonic, eho was downstairs, heard the scream and ran to Shadow. Right as he got to his door Shadoe gave in and cried. "Sonic, where are you?" he sobbed to himself. "Shadow! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm here, shh." Sonic whispered as he lifted Shadow off the floor and onto his feet. "Oh Sonic!" Shadow said as he held onto the worried blue hedgehog. Sonic held the crying form for the good part of an hour untill Knuckles walked in the room looking worried. "Sonic, some guys from G.U.N are here to see you." Knuckles said. "Shadow? Go with Knuckles, hide!" Sonic said. "They won't get you," Sonic added in a whisper. "Be careful." Shadow whispered back as he ran to join Knuckles at the window. "Here, Chaos Control over to Mystic Ruins.I'll come find you when they leave." Sonic said giving the Chaos Emerald to Shadow. He nodded and he and Knuckles disapeared. Sonic sighed and walked downstairs. "Mr. Hedgehog? Hi I'm Bill, I work for G.U.N. and need to know if you have seen this hedgehog. He is very dangerous."Bill said as he held up a picture of Shadow. "No, I can't say I have." Sonic said with a smile. "So you won't mind us looking around, just to be safe?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not at all! Just please don't mind all the mess." Sonic said welcoming them to look around. "What's with all the blood stains?" Bill asked. "Oh, me  
and my friends fight Dr. Robotnik/Eggman all the time, so there is almost always blood here." Sonic explained pointing to the other blood stains. "I see." Bill murmmered as he continued to lok around. After about 20 minutes the man left and Sonic Chaos Controled straight to Mystic Ruins. "Shadow!? Knuckles!?" Sonic called. "Sonic!?" Shadow's voice called from somewhere in the surounding woods. Sonic ran into the trees and soon found, the now uncontious Shadow, and the still fighting Knuckles; along with 8 G.U.N agents with there guns trained on Sonic and 4 others fighting off Knuckles. Suddenly, as if he werent even Sonic anymore, his eyes grew dark, as did his fur and ora, and he let out a sicking growl that arose from the heros chest. "Get your hands off my friend! And get your hands off my Shadow!" he growled. The officers were terriorfied but stod there ground. Shadow woke up just before Sonic's words and looked up at him. 'He went dark! He's protecting us!' Shadow thought. Suddenly, Sonic pounced. It all happened so fast, not even Shadow could keep up with the invisable blue blur. When Sonic finnally collasped back to normal the carnage was clearly visable. "Every officer. I killed every officer!" Sonic said as he sit catching his breath. After about a minute Shadow stood, got dizy, and feel to the ground. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he ran and caught Shadow. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you badly?" Sonic asked looking Shadow over. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for everything." Shadow said hugging Sonic and placing a light kiss on his cheek. "S-Shadow?" Sonnic whispered. "I-I'm so sorry!" Shadow whispered. Shadow started to pull away but Sonic grabbed his arm. "Sonic?" Shadow asked looking into his eyes. "I love you Shadow." Sonic said. "Y-You what?" Shadow stuttered. "I. Love. You." Sonic said again. Shadow smiled and tears formed in his eyes. "I love you too Sonic! I don't care if people think it's wrong." He chuckled as Sonic helped him to his feet and placed a soft kiss on Shadow's lips. They began to walk home when the clearing of a throat behind them signafied the leaving behind of a rather angery red enchinda. "Sorry Knuckles!" Sonic said as he ran back and helped the fuming red-head from the ground and they all began to walk home, Sonic and Shadow hand-in-hand with smiling faces.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SIR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS DEAD, OR IS HE? (SHADOW'S POV) I felt Sonic's body go limp and grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Sonic! Sonic wake up! Please Sonic!" I screamed as I shook him and Merlina tried her spells. Nothing. "My lord, I am so sorry, but it seems that this knight is dead." she said as she bowed in respect for the dead knight in my arm. "Sir Sonic The Hedgehog," I sobbed as tears ran freely down my muzzel. "Knight of the Wind," I spokee louder as I stood up, his hand still in mine. "Is dead. Long live Sir Sonic." I finished. I looked out into the large croud that had formed during the battle. "Sir Sonic The Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind and Round Table of this kingdom, is dead. Long live Sir Sonic The Hedgehog!" I yelled out as all the citizens bowed in honor of the dead knight who's hand I held firm in my grasp. "He will be forever remebered for his kindness, streangth, love, and companionship to me and to many of you. For those of you who didn't know him, he was a great knight and loyal lover for the short relationship we had. I am not afraid to say I loved him and that I will always. And may God have mercey on the souls of the beings who did this, for when I find there creator, they will die for what they have done." I finished as I let yet another tear fall from my eyes and onto Sonic's hand intertwinded in mine. Merlina took out a green colored locket and Sonic's body was sucked into it, she then handed it to me carefully. "Keep this safe, with him inside it he will forever be in limbo and with you." she said. I took the locket and placed it on my neck as I thought of all the good times me and him have had. (SONIC'S POV) I lay lifeless in a soft green glow as I relize I am able to see from my own eyes! I look around, still unable to move, and see I am in some kind of locket around Shadow's neck and I can hear his sobs rumble in his chest. 'I must find the will to move! Come on legs, work!' I yelled at myself in my head as I managed to sit up slightly. After what felt like hours I saw we had come to Tails's house to morn me. By this time I could move quite well and I stood up all the way and foucused on my air intake. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Shadow~!" as loud as I could. every head and eye turnedd in shock to the locket. I feel back on my butt when the locket was ripped from Shadow's neck and opened to set me free. I spilled out and grew to my original size as Shadow stared in shock at me. "S-Sonic?" he asked in a whisper as he reached out to touch me. "Is that really you?" he added as his hands touched my cheeks. "Yes Shadz, it's me. I love you, my lord." I said bowing my head into his hands. He lightly chuckled and threw his arms around me and kissed me with an undieing passion. Several people in the room gasped but we didn't care, we kept the kiss going till we were nearly blue, well me bluer. We then pulled away for air. "I love you Sonikku, never leave me like that again!" he said as I saw tears spring to my kings eyes. I quickly whipped them away and smiled. "I won't. I promise. I love you." I said as more gasps filled the are at what we had said. "Sonic, your in love with our king? Of all the people you know, the king!?" Knuckles roared as he flung his arms in the air in furry. "Knuckles! What is the matter with you? I can love whom I wish and there is nothing you could ever do to stop that!" I screamed as Knuckles roared again in furry as I clung to the arm of my King and my lover. He began to slowly stalk towards us and I got into a protective stance in front of my King. "My Lord, I, Knuckles The Echinda, am no longer your Knight. I quit!" and with that he speed away as fast as his armor covered body would allow. I slowly looked up at my King in worry that he would be hurt to only see him, smiling?

"Oh how I've waited for that!" He chuckled as he looked into my worried eyes. "It's ok love. I wanted him gone, he loves you but I will never let him have you. You're mine." He said as he took my chin in his hand and placed a tender kiss on my lips. "I love you, Sonic The Hedgehog. Forever." Shadow said calmly as he looked into my eyes with lovingness and pure joy. "I love you too, Shadow The Hedgehog, King of Mobius." I said happily as I returned the love filled look with a sweet, loving, smile. "I love you." I repeated as all our friends clapped and bowed to there King, and maybe even future Queen.


End file.
